Another Perfect Day
by DarkNight42
Summary: Zexion walks over to Demyx's to cheer his boyfriend up. Why? Read and find out! 8D Will this lead to a lemon? *Looks mysterious* Yes, yes it will Me: SHUT UP! XP Okay, you can go ahead and click now! No really, I'm done....GO


Foreword: Oh my gosh! I'm so proud! ERIN I FINALLY FINISHED YOUR STORY!!!! 8D Sorry that it's soooo freaking late . but I did finish it! HAHAHA!!!! Lol, okay, anyway, this is it, and I hope you like it, sorry, it's not extremely 'cute' at least, not for me… blegh, hope it turns out for you better then it did for me haha XD and for those of you reading this and probably getting confused, this is a birthday present for my friend Erin, and I'm… six days late. D: failed for me lol. Okay, so there you have an overview, the pairing is Zemyx (I'm sorry for those of you who don't like it) and it contains a lemon. Have a good tiem! And I will ADORE you if you review ^^ I'm so proud 'cuz this is my first finished and published story! Omg, it's a miracle XD sorry for blathering, you may read the actual story now ^^

The rain was pouring down heavily as Zexion walked toward his boyfriend, Demyx's, house. Unfortunately, the pouring rain seemed to reflect some of the mood. Demyx was still getting over the death of his grandmother, whom he had been rather close to. Part of the reason that Zexion was depressed was because Demyx was. So, umbrella in hand, Zexion had set out for his boyfriend's house, supporting the thought of making them both a little less depressed. Although the umbrella was useful, the blue-haired man still got rather wet from the water splashing up and attacking his clothing, mostly his jeans and shoes.

Well, the day had started out rather nice... But at least no one was surprised by the storm, there had been the numerous warnings from the weather channel, and those dark clouds looming had been hard to miss.

Zexion was busy reflecting upon this when he arrived at Demyx's apartment, appreciating the cover the roof gave so that he could fold in his umbrella. Then, as he was walking up the stairs, he wondered if this would be an appropriate time to just walk in, or if he should actually take the time to knock and make sure Demyx actually wanted him over. He had come to a decision by the time he reached the doorway, and Zexion reached up to knock quietly on the door.

Hearing movement inside, he decided to give Demyx time to actually come to the door before he just went barging in. A minute or so later, Zexion was turning the door knob, inwardly thanking his boyfriend for leaving it unlocked. "Demyx?" he called softly, not wanting to surprise the blond.

No reply. Zexion closed the door silently as he walked farther into the apartment, heading for the living room. Empty. Departing from that room, he entered into the bedroom, finally locating the momentarily missing Demyx.

He was sprawled out on the bed, still wearing his pajamas and looking like he really hadn't moved from the bed for the entirety of the day. His eyes were closed, but when Zexion walked into the room, they slowly opened, revealing the turquoise colored irises beneath. "...Zexion?" he mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing." Zexion replied as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Not so well?" he placed a hand gently on Demyx's head, disrupting the already fairly disrupted hair.

Demyx sighed as his eyes slid shut again. "I'm doing better..." his voice was low and slightly croaky, which proved that he'd been crying a bit today, or very recently. Probably both.

"How was work?" Demyx asked, a moment of silence later. Zexion, not expecting the unexpected words, was jerked away from his thoughts and back to the room he was in. "Huh? Oh, it was fine." He decided that it would probably _not _be the best idea to tell Demyx that his car had stalled and he had had to walk, that would probably only make the blond more unhappy.

Another few moments passed in near silence, the only noise being the quiet sound of movement as Demyx finally sat up, leaning back on his elbows as he looked out the window.

"It really is a pretty day, isn't it?" he sighed. "It is. Very pretty." Zexion agreed quietly, not completely sharing Demyx's infatuation with immense amounts of rain. The blond continued to stare out the window, one which was facing the street, before suddenly turning and looking at Zexion, an almost accusing expression on his face. "Did you walk here?" he demanded. '_Shit_...' Zexion thought, his eyes sliding slowly closed.

His car wasn't on the street, and since there was no parking lot for the apartment, it should have been in plain sight, had it been there. "Uh..." his eyes opened again, darting over to look at Demyx, who still had a rather disapproving look on his face.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you..." Zexion said, somewhat nervously as he reached up to pull his fingers through the ends of his hair, "My car was stalled and I didn't have anyone to jump start it, so I figured I'd just walk." He shrugged, hoping against hope that his manner would indicate that he really didn't care. And he really didn't, he would do very nearly anything for his boyfriend.

Demyx sighed an exasperated sigh. "You didn't have to walk all this way in the rain!" "I had an umbrella..." Zexion mumbled. Okay, so Demyx was, of course, freaking out about the walking thing, but at least his mind was off his grandmother! Zexion hoped he could keep it that way, since this was the first time that Demyx had really responded too much in the past couple of days.

"Well I don't care," the blond continued. "You should've just called or something; there was really no need for you to walk all the way over here, _especially_ while it was cold and wet!"

"But I like walking over here," Zexion said, smiling a little as he pulled himself fully onto the bed and crawled closer to Demyx, sitting down next to him. "I get to see you."

Demyx sighed, leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder, "Fine then, just please, if possible, _try_ not to do it again. I don't want anything to happen to you." As he said this, he turned inward toward Zexion and wrapped both arms around the other man's torso, hugging him tightly.

Zexion, in turn, responded by putting both his arm's around Demyx's shoulders. "I'll try not to do it again," he said, "Don't want to worry you now, do we?" Zexion then leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on Demyx's lips, before pulling back almost immediately.

But, before he could get very far, the blond was reaching up and pressing their lips together again, softly, but with a slowly growing hunger. Without really realizing what he was doing, and without breaking the kiss, Zexion switched their positions so that Demyx was laying on his back, with the blue haired man hovering over him.

The kiss became deeper as the seconds ticked by, their tongues meeting and pulling away, then meeting again. Zexion's hands had moved up under Demyx's t-shirt, slowly tracing over the smooth skin, running gently up his sides and over his ribcage.

Moving his arms up, Demyx slipped them around Zexion's neck, and then they both pulled away, gasping for breath. However, neither of them were able to keep their distance for long as Zexion made his next move toward the blond, beginning to kiss and suck leisurely on the skin of his slender throat. While this was going on, Zexion had continued running his hands over Demyx's torso, unknowingly working the t-shirt so far up that it was almost off.

Suddenly realizing this, Zexion decided that it was time for the baggy t-shirt to go, and he pulled away momentarily as he grabbed the seam of it, lifting it slowly over the blond's head, then off of him completely. Next, he returned to Demyx's chest, beginning to lick at the skin again. Demyx began letting out low, delicious moans as Zexion stopped licking and placed a trail of butterfly kisses down his chest, down to his navel.

While he continued kissing on Demyx's stomach, Zexion was distracted by a slight tug on the shoulder of his shirt. He looked up at his boyfriend, who had a small smile on his face as he pulled lightly on the shirt again.

Demyx received a half smile back as Zexion got the hint and pulled his own shirt off, tossing it aside, before he leaned back in, kissing Demyx sweetly on the lips. "Better?" he asked as he pulled back.

"Yes." Demyx replied, his face lighting again in a smile, this one more mischievous as both of his arms moved up to constrict around the back of Zexion's neck, pulling him closer so that their noses touched.

Soon, they were locked in another deep, passionate kiss while Zexion's hands began to roam over his boyfriend's body again. One of his hands roamed so far down that it found the waist band of Demyx's sweats. Zexion slowly slid his hand under, brushing over the blond's ass before it moved forward to his hip.

Demyx shivered at the cold touch, but didn't flinch away; instead, he paid more attention to their kissing, and continued with renewed vigor. They were both moaning loudly by this time, and both were becoming more and more aroused. Suddenly, Demyx let out a gasp as Zexion's hand closed around his erection and began to stroke it slowly.

After a couple more strokes, each one bringing Demyx a little closer to the climax, Zexion withdrew his hand. He instead placed it on Demyx's hip, slipping a finger under the waist band and pulling the pajama bottoms slowly down. He worked them slowly off, then tossed them aside, gazing down at Demyx's long, thin body. "Are you ready?" Zexion asked softly.

"Of course." the blond said, smiling a little. Zexion nodded his head once, then looked down as he started to un-do his belt. After loosening it up enough, he slid his jeans off, which were followed soon after by his boxers. He then turned back to Demyx, "Um, lube or lotion?" he asked; he didn't see either of those sitting out.

Demyx smiled again, indicating with his head. "It's right here." he rolled over onto his stomach, giving Zexion a nice view of his ass as he opened the drawer of the small table and pulled out a bottle of lotion. "Here it is!" looking excited, Demyx held the little bottle in the air before he handed it to Zexion.

Wordlessly, but showing his thanks by smiling, Zexion took the bottle and opened it, pouring some of it onto his hand and starting to slide it over his own erection. Demyx was leaning back against the pillows, watching and waiting. After he had spread an even coating of lotion on himself, Zexion crawled toward the reclining Demyx, positioning himself in between the blond's legs. "Ready?" he asked again. Demyx nodded, wrapping his arms loosely around his boyfriend's shoulders.

Zexion moved forward, entering Demyx slowly. The blond gasped in pain, and Zexion paused, looking at him. "Keep going." Demyx said, sounding slightly breathless as Zexion pushed farther into the tight ring of muscle.

Moments later, Zexion was fully inside Demyx, who was gasping slightly from the pain. "Okay?" the slate-haired man asked gently, leaning in and kissing Demyx softly on the cheek. The blond nodded, "K-Keep going." he panted.

Zexion complied, and he pulled out slowly, before gradually sliding in again. Demyx whimpered as tears began swimming on the edge of his vision, and he tried as hard as he could to push them away. Unfortunately, a few spilled over and he hastily reached up, trying to brush them off, but not before his boyfriend noticed.

Zexion leaned in, placing both his hands on either side of Demyx's face, before gently wiping the tears away. "It's okay, it'll get better." he whispered in the blond's ear before moving back.

Demyx nodded carefully, "Go on." Zexion complied once more, slowly pulling out and then pushing back in. After a few more careful thrusts, Zexion picked up the pace the slightest bit, hoping that Demyx would be experiencing less pain by now. He was right.

The blond was definitely beginning to feel less pain, and with each thrust, it became a little less painful, and a little more pleasurable. A few minutes later, Demyx was breathlessly requesting that Zexion go faster, which he did. Demyx shifted his legs so that they were wrapped around Zexion's waist, pulling him the slightest bit closer.

Zexion reached out one of his hands, gently squeezing Demyx's erection. The blond gasped as the cold hand began to stroke him once more, making him groan low in his throat.

Demyx could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release as his moaning grew louder and the thrusts became quicker. The feeling was becoming stronger for Zexion too, and his strokes became quicker. This finally brought Demyx over the edge, and he came all over Zexion's hand, and both their stomachs.

Zexion came almost immediately after, filling Demyx with his seed. After they were both done, they fell back on the bed, holding each other closely as they regained their breath. After a few minutes, Zexion pulled himself up, so that he was reclining on the once neat pillows, which afforded him a view out of the window.

"Thanks for coming over Zexy." Demyx said quietly, smiling as he looked up at his boyfriend. "Of course." Zexion replied, smiling back a little as he pulled Demyx up next to him so that the blonde's head was resting against his chest. They both sat gazing out the window until: "Hey Demyx, look, a rainbow." Zexion pointed out.

Demyx sighed, looking at the beautiful arc spanning across the still cloud laden sky. "Mmm..." Demyx hummed, smiling still as he nuzzled closer to Zexion's chest. Soon after, Zexion felt Demyx's soft, rhythmic breaths against his skin, and he knew that his boyfriend had dozed off. He wrapped both his arms around the blond, hugging him closer, until he too began dozing off, staring out the window, '_I'll never let you go..._' he thought.


End file.
